In the End
by seriouslysuperstupiduser
Summary: The world is ending, and its four video game loving nerds versus a fallen humanity. Follow Joven, Wes, Sohinki, and Lasercorn as they attempt to survive the zombie apocalypse. No couples, strong Jovencorn friendship. Based on the BoardAF "Winter Games Horror" series on Smosh Games. Rated M for death, swearing etc.
1. Chapter 1- The Cabin in the Woods

Wind howled outside as the sun began to set over Big Bear Lake. The dusty orange Californian twilight lit up the living room of a large wooden cabin, secluded within the trees. The fiery twilight revealed four individuals sitting in the cabin, comfortably enjoying a night in.

"No no, Sohinki! Play that one!" a large man with long brown hair yelled, pointing at a much smaller mans phone. The man looked up, exasperated, rubbing his hand through his short auburn beard.

"Wes, chill out! Go bug Joven or something!" the man exclaimed, giving the larger man, Wes, a playful shove.

"Nuh uh!" a man with short black hair and glasses exclaimed, laughing.

"He already tried that with me!" he continued, tapping vigorously at his own screen. Wes huffed, crossing his arms and shaking his head.

"Not my fault Lasercorn doesn't wanna play Hearthstone with me! He just wants to play his DS, and eat pizza!" he chuckled, gesturing to another man on the couch behind him. This man was on the smaller side, somewhere between Joven and Sohinki, and the dimming sunlight showed slightly faded orange hair.

"Yeah. What a shame. Lasercorn sounds like a dick." The man known as Lasercorn replied, looking at Wes with a gleam in his wide brown eyes. The group continued to sit around, occasionally throwing out advice or insults. suddenly, Sohinki and Joven frowned, Sohinki tapping his screen in frustration.

"Hey did the wifi just go out?" Sohinki asked, tapping the "connection lost" alert on his phone.

"Yeah. hey Wes, go check the router!" Joven replied, locking his phone and leaning back into the couch. Wes mockingly sighed, but went upstairs to go check the router. The only sounds were the music coming from Lasercorn's DS, and the wind howling outside.

"I just turned it off and back on again. Did it work?" Wes called down from upstairs. Sohinki fiddled with his phone for a moment.

"Nah, try again!" he called back. The group repeated the process a couple more times, Lasercorn glancing up every now and then.

"Dammit. I guess i'll call Matt Raub and let him know." Joven sighed, and unlocked his phone.

"Yeah, and ask when he and the rest of the guys are comin' back too. It's getting late." Sohinki replied, bouncing his knee up and down.

 _We're sorry, your call cannot be completed at this time._ Joven pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Huh, that's weird... hey does anyone have service on their phone? i don't think mine does." Joven asked, tossing his phone on the couch next to him. The group checked, and Sohinki spoke up.

"Yeah, i got a couple bars. I'll call." _We're sorry, your call cannot be completed at this time._

"Shit. Guess we're stuck here with no wifi till the gang gets back." Wes and Joven nodded, and the group began to talk aimlessly about whatever was on their mind, Lasercorns' DS tapping becoming a backdrop.

Suddenly, a piercing siren broke through the calm air, and everyone except Lasercorn looked up, Joven jumping a bit. More sirens began to join, and at this point even Lasercorn was interested.

"What do you thinks' going on?" he asked, shutting his DS and walking over to the group.

"I don't know, wanna go upstairs and look out the balcony? see if we can see anything, or something." Wes suggested, and the group murmured their agreement. The four went upstairs, the sirens growing louder. They eventually make it to the balcony, and look out to the main road, only slightly obstructed by the snow covered trees.

"Nothing so far." Joven said quietly, wrapping his hands together in the frigid air. He noticed Lasercorn was shivering a bit, and had subconsciously stepped closer to Joven and the others.

"Yeah, probably just something closer to the main part of town. maybe a-" Sohinki began, and stopped when a large ambulance came barreling into the intersection, where it suddenly fishtailed and began spinning to a stop, sirens still wailing. The group gasped, and the shocked silence was broken by lasercorn.

"Oh my god, look!" he exclaimed, pointing in the direction of the road opposite the ambulance. a small car was hurtling down the road, about to go through the intersection. Wes gasped.

"Oh no! he's gonna hit-"

 **CRASH**

The boys gasped as a body clearly flew from the smaller vehicle, landing somewhere in the intersection they were unable to see.

The group jumped backwards instinctively, Sohinki and Wes yelling and Lasercorn emitting a yelp. they stood in shocked silence for a second, looking at the wreckage. The two cars had crumpled into each other, and nobody could see where the body was. Lasercorn and Sohinki stood there, mouths agape, and Joven turned to Wes.

"Holy shit i..." joven was at a loss for words for once.

"Should we like..." Wes asked, nodding towards the scene, gesturing at the ambulance. The four noticed lights were turning on in other cabins, and they could hear doors being opened. Sohinki pulled out his phone and attempted to call 911, but the call wouldn't go through.

"I don't know..." joven replied, trying to think logically.

"There's an ambulance there, i don't think i could do anything that they couldn't" he continued.

"Yeah, but the EMTS could be hurt. i'll go find a flashlight." Wes exclaimed, and ran downstairs. the group quickly followed him, reconvening in the living room as Wes rifled through the cabinets.

"You're not gonna go there alone right?" Sohinki asked, looking at Wes.

"Well no, I'll take one or two of you with me." Wes answered, pulling a flashlight out of the cabinet and laying it next to him. Joven spoke up.

"I'll go. might be a dead body. i'd like to see that." joven replied, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah. i'll go too." lasercorn quickly replied, forcing himself to erase the worry that had been painted on his face throughout the whole ordeal.

"Okay. grab your jackets, it'll be cold." Wes exclaimed, tossing his on. Lasercorn went to grab his, and Joven smacked his forehead.

"Shit. I forgot i gave mine to Courtney to borrow for tonight. guess i'll just go in this." he said, gesturing to his pajamas. Sohinki shook his head.

"Nah, it's freezing out. i got my jacket, i'll go. you stay and keep watch here in case we need you." he said, patting Joven on the back as he shrugged his jacket on.

Joven gave everyone a wave and wished them luck as they headed out, then trotted upstairs to look out the window as they walked down from the cabin. He saw Wes toss a flashlight to Lasercorn, and they walked with Sohinki in between them. Joven kept watch as long as he could, the three disappearing into the trees. He then grabbed a blanket to head to the balcony and watch the scene as best he could.


	2. Chapter 2- The Accident

Wes shone his flashlight in front of him, making his way from the cabin to the road a bit away. The snow crunched beneath his feet, no longer glowing in the twilight. Sohinki emitted a grunt of frustration as he pushed a branch out of his face, to which a Lasercorn chuckled lightly. The trio finally made their way to the intersection, joined by a steadily growing crowd of people. The stoplight and a few streetlights lit the scene well enough, but it was steadily growing darker. People were murmuring, newcomers were gasping, and a woman was crying, holding onto her husband tightly. Wes slowly made his way to the front of the crowd, closest to the accident, followed closely behind by Sohinki and Lasercorn.

"Oh man…" Lasercorn inhaled sharply, looking at the wreck.

"Up close it's even worse." Sohinki replied, rubbing his beard nervously. Sohinki looked at an older man standing next to him, talking to a man who was presumably his friend. He tapped his shoulder, and the man turned to face him, a grayed eyebrow raising in question.

"Uh sir, do you know what happened here?" Sohinki asked, gesturing the scene. The man let out an incredulous laugh.

"Not sure son. Craziest thing I've ever seen." The mans' friend nodded, voicing his own words of dismay. Sohinki nodded, thanking him anyways. He gestured to Wes and Lasercorn, the three going up to inspect the front of the ambulance, carefully maneuvering around the broken glass on the ground. The airbags had deployed, making it hard to see whoever was driving. Sohinki squinted, standing on tiptoe to try and look in.

"I can't tell if the drivers' alive or not, or the passenger…the airbag makes it hard to see."

"I doubt he is, the crash was totally head on." Lasercorn replied, surveying the scene with Sohinki. The two watched as Wes nodded, biting his lip. He ran his hand through his hair, and pointed at the back.

"Should we open it? Like the back, to check it out?" Wes asked, more somber than the group had ever seen him.

"Why? Are you sure? The paramedics could be on their way." Sohinki answered, nervous.

"These are the paramedics though, somebody could've been back there…" Wes answered, unsure of what to do. He heard an angry sigh from behind him, and two pairs of feet stomping up to join them.

"Are you kids going to just keep standing there? Someone could be hurt!" The same older man from before grunted at them, his ever silent friend nodding behind him, arms crossed. Wes began to stutter out an apology, but the pair had already shoved passed them and threw open the doors. The people who could see the back of the ambulance gasped, and a few people screamed. Lasercorn jumped back, grabbing onto Sohinki's arm, who grasped him in return. Wes's eyes gaped as he took in the scene in front of him, reeling backward. The back of the ambulance looked to be painted in blood, a paramedic having been thrown into the side of the vehicle during the accident. Wes felt his stomach churning as he looked at the splattered gore, the paramedic looking like he didn't even have a torso anymore. He felt more churning waves of nausea, and immediately turned around and threw up on the ground, emitting more screams from the ever-growing crowd. Sohinki and Lasercorn gasped, eyes widening. Sohinki ran up and began rubbing Wes's back, and looking up wildly. Once Wes had finished, he moaned, sitting down properly on the ground, clutching his head in his hands. Lasercorn kneeled down next to him, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay man. We know you have a weak stomach, just chill here a sec while we check to make sure no one else is in there." Lasercorn said gently, watching as Sohinki turned to the two older men.

"There was a driver and someone else up front, we couldn't tell if he was hurt or not, and the engines could cause an explosion." Sohinki told them, and the two nodded and went up front. He went back to Wes and Lasercorn, checking to make sure Wes wasn't throwing up anymore. A couple moments passed, when moaning could be heard coming from the ambulance. Sohinki frowned and stood up, looking into the back of the vehicle, trying to ignore the blood and gore. A man strapped to a stretcher inside groaned, and Sohinki gasped.

"Sir, are you alive?" he asked, gesturing for Lasercorn to come over. The orange haired man joined him, relieved that someone was alive in the car.

"Yeah, I'm alive. What happened?" The man replied, groaning again.

"Your ambulance got into a wreck, you crashed with another car. I think you survived cause you're strapped to that stretcher." Sohinki answered, noting the multiple belts and restraints that held the contraption in place. Lasercorn frowned, concerned.

"How come you're in the ambulance anyway? Are you okay?" he asked, looking back and forth from Sohinki to the man.

"I was on the ski slopes, and got lost. Frostbite, and hypothermia." The man muttered back, obviously very tired and in pain.

"Well, just hang on tight sir, I'm not sure if its' safe to move you yet." Sohinki replied, and turned back around to a commotion behind them.

"Hey! I'm not sure you should move them around like that! I'd be careful!" Wes exclaimed, still sitting a couple feet from the ambulance. The two older men had dragged the driver and passenger from the van, laying them on the ground behind the ambulance. The two who had been pulled from the wreck appeared unconscious, and were both EMT's. The older men crouched over them, ignoring Wes. Lasercorn stepped closer to survey the scene, and quickly remembered their cabin supply.

"Hey, would a first aid kit be of any use? We have one back in our cabin, and-" he began, pointing up the hill behind them. The man turned to face him, clearly frustrated with the trio.

"Kid, are you thick? There's an ambulance right there! It's full of medical supplies!" he exclaimed, giving Lasercorn a dirty look. Lasercorn looked embarrassed, and mumbled an apology. By this time Wes had stood up to join them, and the three were about to turn their attention back to the wreck when one of the EMT's suddenly shot up into a sitting position, facing the older man. The crowd gasped, and a woman was in the process of saying _"oh, thank goodness!"_ when the EMT suddenly grabbed the older man. Wes, Lasercorn, and Sohinki watched in shock as the EMT sunk his teeth into the mans' neck, blood spurting out as he tore a huge chunk out of the tissue. Lasercorn screamed at the top of his lungs, Wes lunged forward to pull the older man out of harms' way, and Sohinki jumped backwards, about to spring for the cabin.

"AUYYGGHH HES A FUCKIN' ZOMBIE!" Sohinki screeched, pointing at the scene. The crowd screamed in turn, and everyone began running, it beginning to turn into a mass panic. Sohinki began to bolt for the cabin, but stopped when he realized that Lasercorn and Wes weren't with him. Lasercorn had run half the way, but was watching Wes pull the older man away from the former EMT. He was struggling, the former EMT, this creature, still holding on to his new meal for dear life. The creature then faced Wes, and swung at him, spraying blood on his face.

"WES, RUN!" Lasercorn screamed, looking back at Sohinki wildly. Wes scooted away from the creature quickly, partially blinded from blood in his eyes. He scrubbed at his face furiously, clambering up and taking off toward the cabin. Once they saw Wes was following them, Sohinki and Lasercorn took off running as well, having a bit of a head start on Wes. They raced through the trees, the screaming behind them slowly becoming a drone of noise. Once they saw the cabin in the distance, Sohinki began screeching, hoping beyond hope that Joven could somehow hear him.

"JOVEN! JOVEN! OPEN THE DOOR!" he repeated over and over again, the cabin becoming closer and closer. He stole a quick glance behind him, where Lasercorn was just a few paces away. Lasercorn was screaming for Joven as well, but Sohinki took a sharp inhale as he saw Wes a significantly further distance away. Sohinki gulped nervously, looking at the ever-closer cabin.

The creature was matching Wes' pace.


	3. Chapter 3- The Fallen

"AUYYGGHH HES A FUCKIN' ZOMBIE!" Joven jumped, the motion knocking his glasses off. He had slightly zoned out on the balcony, not being able to see or hear much. He quickly kneeled down, scraping the frames up and shoving them on. Upon hearing the screams of Lasercorn and Wes, and Sohinki's exclamation, he quickly stood up, looking out at he intersection. He squinted, _curse his vision,_ and was able to make out the flash of red and green in Lasercorn's jacket, and Sohinki's yellow one amongst the sea of people. He looked around more, still not being able to see Wes. People were screaming, and he noticed Sohinki turn around to run up to the cabin. Lasercorn began to follow, but Joven saw him stop and yell something he couldn't make out. Sohinki had stopped running at this point, though still much further ahead than the other two. After more chaos, Sohinki turned and continued running, quickly pursued by Lasercorn. Looking back a little farther, he saw Wes, running, and an unknown figure running behind him. Joven squinted more. _Who was that?_ His train of thought was quickly stopped by more screaming.

"JOVEN, JOVEN IF YOU CAN HEAR ME OPEN THE DOOR! JOVEN!" he heard Sohinki scream, quickly joined by Lasercorn. Joven jumped, throwing off his blanket, and sprinted downstairs. He bolted through the house and threw open the front door, just in time to see Sohinki running up the driveway, Lasercorn not to far behind.

"What's going on?!" Joven yelled back as Sohinki and Lasercorn fell inside, panting. Lasercorn doubled back to the door.

"WES, RUN!" he yelled, jumping up and down nervously, Sohinki still hunched over and catching his breath. Joven looked around the door to see Wes close in on the driveway, still followed by the unknown figure. Sohinki jumped and grabbed the door.

"The second he gets in here I'm gonna slam it! Get ready guys! RUN WES!" Sohinki screamed, Lasercorn yelling in agreement. Joven was in shock, but got out of the way as Wes jumped up the porch stairs, and took a running dive to get in the door. He suddenly screamed, and landed chest first in the doorframe, halfway through. Joven's eyes widened as he finally got a look at the unknown person, his face smeared with blood and his pupil's whited out.

"Guy's, what the hell is that?!" Joven yelled, as Sohinki screamed. Wes began kicking the creature furiously, while trying to drag himself in the doorway. The group screamed in utter chaos, when Joven instinctively ran out to kick the creature, while Lasercorn decided to chuck his flashlight at it. Joven felt his foot connect with the things' head, and it stopped tugging on Wes for a moment. Wes took the opportunity to try and pull himself in, but Lasercorn had wound up and threw his flashlight with all his might, and it landed squarely on Wes's back. Wes yelped in pain, the bulky, old, flashlight having a significant weight to it. The creature had the same idea, and took advantage of Wes' pain to try and pull him back out. Lasercorn clutched his hands together.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, Wes groaning, while still attempting to kick. Sohinki was still holding on to the door, eyes wide, ready to slam it. He suddenly heard banging, but it sounded like it was coming from behind him. He turned around, seeing movement at the back window. He gasped, and turned around to tell the group, but decided to wait until the situation at hand was resolved.

"Come on Wes! You can do it! Quick" Sohinki exclaimed, watching Wes struggle.

"The knife, take my knife!" Wes suddenly yelled, pulling a knife out of his pocket and chucking it at Sohinki. Wes finally found purchase on the creatures' shoulders, and began to push back with all his might. Suddenly, there was pain. More pain then Wes had felt in his life. He screamed as he felt teeth sink into his leg, Joven and Sohinki also screaming. Lasercorn suddenly gasped, reeling backwards.

"I'll go find a weapon!" Lasercorn began to run into the house, but Sohinki grabbed his arm, and fiercely whispered at him.

"There's banging on the back window. Wes is gonna die if we can't save him. We gotta hurry, find something and find it quick!" Lasercorn gulped, his eyes wide. Sohinki watched as the orange haired man disappeared into the house. Sohinki turned back around, watching Wes grab the heavy flashlight, groaning in pain. He began smacking the zombie over and over again, Joven yelling in fear. Sohinki quickly picked the knife up off the ground, and chucked it to Joven.

"Joven, stab it!" Wes screamed, groaning as each hit with the flashlight drove the creature's teeth deeper into his leg.

"Me?!" Joven exclaimed, holding the glorified kitchen knife in his hand.

"Do it!" Sohinki screamed, gesturing wildly at the creature. Joven gripped the knife in his hand, and tried stabbing the beast in the head. Joven misjudged how hard it was to stab a human being, and the knife grazed it. Sohinki yelled again, Wes still screaming. He tried again, firmly grasping the creature and pushed the knife through the temple. He felt it pierce bone, feeling a bit sick as the creature dropped limp. Sohinki immediately pulled Wes through, an alarming feat for his small body, and Joven quickly slammed and locked the door behind him. Sohinki and Joven both dragged Wes to his feet, and began to carry him upstairs, the three finally noticing the banging coming from the back living room window. Once Wes was safely laid down on a bed, Joven quickly ran downstairs to check on Lasercorn. He finally came across his friend in the kitchen, kneeling on the floor shaking, tears leaking from his large brown eyes. He ran towards Lasercorn, and clutched his friend's hands. Joven was no stranger to Lasercorn's panic attacks, though they were few and far between. He knew the situation must have overwhelmed the normally mischievous and light-hearted man.

"Lasercorn? Lasercorn! David! Dave! hey Dave, buddy. It's me, Joven!" He exclaimed, squeezing Lasercorn's hands tighter.

 _Banging. On the back door, on the front. Wes is in trouble. Weapon. Joven's about to fight. Gotta fight._

Lasercorn was rushing through the house, furiously looking from side to side. He felt his breath hitch and he began shaking nervously. He stopped in the kitchen, clutching the counter, pulling his green winter coat closer around him.

 _They were all gonna die. They were all gonna die and he couldn't do anything. The room was swirling around him, he could hear Sohinki and Wes screaming. more banging. Tears were running down Lasercorn's face, as he struggled to catch his breath. Suddenly he heard more commotion, a door being slammed. He saw a flash of brown and yellow, headed toward the staircase. More screaming. Lasercorn brought his hands to his ears, kneeling down, tears still flowing. Bang bang. make it stop. bang._

Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands around his own, and the murky sounds were becoming clearer.

"Lasercorn? Lasercorn! David! Dave! hey Dave, buddy. It's me, Joven!" Lasercorn attempted to focus more and finally was able to concentrate on Joven in front of him.

"Hey buddy, it's okay. Wes is okay. We're all okay! This is a scary situation but we have to work together. Where's the brave Lasercorn we all know?" Joven reassured him, squeezing his hands. Lasercorn nodded the shaking beginning to stop. Joven pulled him into a hug, and he gladly accepted. They stayed together like that for a while, until Lasercorn finally felt calmer. Well, as calm as you could in this situation.

At this point, Sohinki had come running downstairs, looking for Joven and Lasercorn. He finally found them in the kitchen, noticing Lasercorn's tear stained face but decided not to comment.

"Guys, Wes needs someone to heat up a pan down here, I think for his leg or something. Can someone also go help him with the first aid kit? Whoever doesn't needs to come check out what was causing the banging with me." Sohinki exclaimed, out of breath from all the action. The banging had stopped a few moments ago, but the group still felt uneasy. Lasercorn turned around and grabbed a pan, placing it on the burner, which gave him more time to catch his breath.

"I'll go help with the first aid kit. I'll check out the living room with you real quick though." Joven said, and the three quietly headed out to the living room to see what was happening. Sohinki got close to the window, the lights from the outside porch dimly illuminating the snow outside. A dark figure was hunched over another figure in the snow, and the group groaned in disgust as they realized it was eating from the fallen figure. It shoveled human insides into his mouth, but took no notice of the three in the window. Sohinki squinted more, making out sandy blond hair and a muscular physique in the figure being consumed. He gasped, and backed away from the window. He grabbed Joven and Lasercorn's arms, swallowing.

"Oh my god. Shayne's dead."


End file.
